diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Lut Gholein
Lut Gholein, often called the Jewel of the Desert, is the main trading port in Aranoch and the midpoint between the Western Kingdoms and Kehjistan beyond the Twin Seas in the East. Lore Lut Gholein is a very large city, with good defenses, including well-built structures and a well-trained army. It is located on a fertile strip of land, which, along with its bordering of the Twin Seas, has contributed to its prosperity.Legacy of Blood Its people wear colorful clothing, at least compared to the more dour styles of Kehjistan.The Kingdom of Shadow History Set on the western edge of the Twin Seas, the jewel city of Lut Gholein has actually prospered in the merciless environment of Aranoch Most credit this to the city's coastal location and strong sea trading ties with the kingdoms to the east and west. Early History Several conquerors had tried to take over the city. All of them met with failure. Recent History With the arrival of the Dark Wanderer, many guards were slain and the rest were ordered back into the Palace to defend it. Jerhyn hired Greiz and his mercenaries to protect the city instead.Diablo II, The Secret of the Vizjerei In-game Lut Gholein is visited by the player(s) in Act II in Diablo II. It acts as the town hub of the act. The city is tormented by Radament: a mummified Horadric mage possessed by a demon, who is hiding in the sewers below. The player is also required to find the key pieces (Horadric Cube and the two pieces of the ) to unlock Tal Rasha's tomb where Baal is imprisoned. The Summoner takes control of the Arcane Sanctuary, releasing demons into the Palace and threatening the city. NPCs The townsfolk of Lut Gholein offer various services, these being: *Atma - the Tavern keeper (Healing) *Deckard Cain - Horadrim sage (Identify Items) *Drognan - the Vizjerei mage (Trade services for spellcasters) *Elzix - Innkeeper of the Desert Rain Inn (Trade and Gambling services) *Fara - Blacksmith and Paladin of Zakarum (Healing and Repairing, Trade services) *Geglash - Drunkard *Greiz - Mercenary captain (Hires/Resurrects Mercenaries) *Jerhyn - The Sultan and Lord of Lut Gholein *Kaelan - Palace guard *Lysander - the deaf Alchemist (Potion vendor) *Meshif - Trade captain (Sail East - provides passage to the Kurast Docks in Act III) *Warriv - Caravan trader (Go West - returns the player to the Rogue Encampment in Act I) Quests There are six quests in Lut Gholein: * * * * * * Waypoints The following waypoints can be found and used (after activation) in Act II: * Lut Gholein * (level 2) * Dry Hills * Halls of the Dead (level 2) * Far Oasis * Lost City * The Palace Cellar (level 1) * Arcane Sanctuary * Canyon of the Magi Points of Interest The city's main gate leads to the Rocky Waste. It is located either at the end of the street where Greiz stands guard, or at the end of the alley hosting Drognan's shop. In spite of this, caravans (with Warriv and the player's starting location) are parked at the opposite end of the city, suggesting that trade with merchants inside the wall exists. Lut Gholein's waypoint is located in a quiet, leafy neighborhood between the Palace and the main marketplace. Fara and Lysander offer their services in the main marketplace, in the east of the city near Atma's tavern. Deckard Cain (and the Stash) are located in the marketplace as well. Drognan's shop is down an alley just up the street separating the market from Atma's tavern, with Greiz being found further up the same street. Elzix keeps his inn down the street from Greiz, against the city's western wall, behind the Palace. There are various buildings throughout the city, yet none of them can be entered except for Atma's tavern, and much later, Jerhyn's Palace. If you explore Atma's tavern, you can find your way into the kitchen, though there is nothing to interact with in there. Jerhyn's Palace is dominated by the entrance to the Harem, but there is also a small balcony to the left of the stairs. Trivia *Lut Gholein has distinctive features of Persian culture. This is in contrast to the rest of Aranoch, which appears to use Ancient Egypt as its real-world inspiration. This mirrors the real-world development of Egypt, where centuries of Greek, Roman, Arab, and Saracen influence changed the culture so completely that Ancient Egyptian aesthetics had largely vanished by the Middle Ages. *"Lut" is a Persian word which translates as "emptiness." The real world desert, Dasht-e Lut, uses this word. "Gholein" could possibly mean "two ghouls" in Arabic. *One of the first cinematics for Diablo II showed cocktails being served to patrons in a desert bazaar.2015-09-13, Page 3: In Their Own Words: An Oral History of Diablo II With David Brevik, Max Schaefer, and Erich Schaefer. US Gamer, accessed on 2015-09-15 This bears resemblance to Lut Gholein. However, the cinematic made no appearance in the game's final release. References Category:Aranoch locations Category:Diablo II Category:City-states of Sanctuary